


Conditional Value At Risk

by lattice_frames



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Finance, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protectiveness, Suit Porn, financial genius!Phil, machines with personalities, singer!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a financial genius insomniac who runs an all-night coffee shop/bakery. He spends his time not sleeping, arguing with his semi-sentient (he swears) coffee machine, and managing the legendary Coulson stock portfolio. He thinks that's enough - until a gorgeous blue-eyed stranger stumbles into his shop one early Wednesday morning and shakes things up without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional Value At Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conditional Value At Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558575) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Recorded for sirona. ♥

[](http://imgur.com/T5sHg)

**Title:**[Conditional Value At Risk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558575) ****  
Author:  
Reader:  
Rating: Teen ****  
Warnings: none ****  
Pairings: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson ****  
Summary: Phil is a financial genius insomniac who runs an all-night coffee shop/bakery. He spends his time not sleeping, arguing with his semi-sentient (he swears) coffee machine, and managing the legendary Coulson stock portfolio. He thinks that's enough - until a gorgeous blue-eyed stranger stumbles into his shop one early Wednesday morning and shakes things up without even trying.  
 **Length** : 1:32:02  
 **Download:**[right click and save mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Conditonal%20Value%20At%20Risk.mp3)  
Streaming:


End file.
